1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which has a plurality of extension modules mounted on a motherboard which is built into housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus represented by a portable computer is requested to be lightweight and not bulky. Consequently, the inside of housing which forms the outer shell of the main body is filled with main devices including the motherboard nearly with no space therebetween. Therefore, requests made by each user for different specifications must be met by re-assembling extension modules with varying functions. Because these extension modules are not frequently replaced once they are mounted, they are mounted on the motherboard through an opening at the bottom of the housing.
When an electronic apparatus is operated, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated. To prevent this EMI from leaking to the outside, the housing of the electronic apparatus is made from conductive members or conductive film is formed inside. Thus, the opening is covered with a lid made of a conductive member or a lid provided with conductive film as the housing of electronic apparatus.
The electronic apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-165552 has two memory modules mounted as extension modules to be mounted through the opening at the bottom of the main body. The memory modules are arranged along the motherboard surface.
However, in view of shielding against electromagnetic radiation, it is desired to make the opening in the housing for mounting extension modules as small as possible and to reduce the number of openings to a minimum.